herofandomcom-20200223-history
Michael Brody
''Michael "Mike" Brody ''is the brother of Sean Brody and the son of Chief Brody and Ellen Brody. He is the main protagonist of Jaws 3D and a secondary protagonist in Jaws: The Revenge. He is the only character along with Sean Brody to feature in all 4 Jaws movies. He was portrayed by Chris Rebello in the first movie, Mark Gruner in the second movie, Dennis Quiad in the third movie and Lance Guest in the fourth movie. JAWS On 4 July 1975, Michael has a near death encounter with the shark after a shark prank in the sea distracts police while the real shark entered a nearby estuary, killing a boater and sending Michael into shock. JAWS 2 In Jaws 2, Michael was in his late teens and had a new hobby of sailing with his friends in the ocean. After Chief Brody discovers a dead orca washed up on the beach with 2 large bite marks on it and suspects the bite is from a shark, he disallows Michael his sailing privileges.The next morning, Mike disobeys his father by sneaking out to go sailing with his friends after his love interest Jackie Peters goads him to, but his younger brother Sean catches him and persuades Mike to bring him along. After an argument at the dock, Marge, one of Mike's friends, playfully lets Sean come in her boat with her, and after a couple other grouping arrangements, they head out. The shark attacks the kids, hitting one of their boats and causing most of them to capsize and crash into each other in the ensuing panic, throwing several of them, including Mike and Sean, in the water. The other teens help them out of the water while two of them pull Mike out as the shark goes for him and head back to get help. Sean and the others remain adrift on the wreckage of tangled boats. This scene is the last we see of Mike in this film. JAWS 3-D Michael was in his mid-thirties in 'Jaws 3-D' and in a relationship with Kathryn "Kay" Morgan while working at Sea World. After a great white shark enters Sea World and kills many people, Michael and Kay decide to attempt to kill it, especially after hearing it had used its weight to cause flooding to Sea World's underwater tunnels. They decide to trap it in a pipe. Hearing the shark has been lured into the pipe, Michael and Kay go down to repair the underwater tunnel so the technicians can restore air pressure and drain the water. Calvin orders the pump to be shut down to suffocate the shark, but this act instead allows her to break free from the pipe and attack Michael and Kay, but they are saved by the dolphins. They make their way back to the control room, but the shark appears in front of the window and smashes through the glass, flooding the room and killing a technician. Michael notices FitzRoyce ( a seemingly dead companion of the two)'s corpse still in the shark's throat with a grenade, and uses a bent pole to pull its pin, killing the shark. In the aftermath, Mike and Kay celebrate with their dolphins, who survived their brush with the shark. JAWS: THE REVENGE Michael was happily married in this installement of the 'Jaws' franchise to Carla, to whom he had a daughter named Thea, who was 5 in the film. After Michael's brother Sean is attacked and killed by a 28-foot great white shark, he invites his mother, Ellen, to the Bahamas following the funeral. A few days later, they encounter the same shark that attacked Sean. Jake, Michael's friend, is eager to do research on the shark, because great white sharks hardly come to the Bahamas as the water there is too warm, and sharks are misunderstood creatures, but Michael asks him not to mention the shark due to Ellen's attempts to convince him to find a job on land. Thea goes on an inflatable banana boat with her friend Margaret and her mother while Carla presents her new art sculpture. The shark goes for Thea but attacks and kills Margaret's mother instead. Thea and Carla are traumatized following the attack. Ellen boards Jake's boat to track down the shark, intending to kill it to save the rest of her family. After hearing about what happened, Mike confesses about the shark, infuriating Carla. Mike and Jake are flown by Hoagie to search for Ellen and find the shark in pursuit of their boat. During the search, Hoagie explains to Mike about Ellen's belief that the shark that killed Sean is after her family. When they finally find her, Hoagie lands the plane on the water, ordering Mike and Jake to swim to the boat as the shark drags the plane and Hoagie underwater. Fortunately, Hoagie escapes from the shark. Jake and Mike hastily put together an explosive powered by electrical impulses. They begin blasting the shark with the impulses, which begin to drive it mad; it repeatedly jumps out of the water, roaring in pain. As Jake moves to the front of the boat, the shark lunges, giving it the chance to pull Jake under and maul him. He manages to get the explosive into the shark's mouth before he is taken underwater. Mike continues to blast the shark with the impulses, causing it to leap out of the water again, igniting the bomb as Ellen steers the sailboat towards the shark while thinking back to Sean's demise, the shark's attack on Thea, and when her husband killed the first shark. The broken bowsprit impales the shark, causing it to explode. The shark's corpse then sinks to the bottom of the sea. Mike then hears Jake calling for help, seriously injured but alive and conscious, floating in the water. Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes